The Real Me
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: Bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya dan demi melindungi orang yang ia sanyangi, Kirito terpaksa pergi meninggalkan orang yang ia sayangi Asuna dan Yui. Ia pun menjadi pribadi yang lain demi menghindar dari orang-orang yang mengincarnya. Bagaimana Kehidupannya selanjutnya? Crossover SAOxOregairu. Hachiman and Kazuto same person. Pairing KiritoXAsuna.


**Epilog:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Kirigaya Kazuto. Saat ini aku bersekolah di Soubu High School kelas 2, Sekolah yang sangat jauh dari tempat Asuna dan Yui berada. Setelah kejadian GGO (Gun Gale Online) berakhir, orang tua kandungku yaitu keluarga Hikigaya datang menemuiku dan membawaku bersama mereka. Awalnya aku menolak, namun kemudian aku akhirnya memenuhi permintaan mereka.

Aku memiliki 3 alasan mengapa aku ikut dengan mereka. Pertama, aku ingin memberi kesempatan kepada orang tua kandungku untuk mengurusku. Dan yang kedua, masih ada satu anggota Laughing Coffin yang kabur dan kini mengincarku, Dan alasan terakhir, aku ingin melindungi keluargaku yang ada disini juga Asuna dan Yui.

Aku sudah memberitahukan mengenai hubunganku dengan Asuna dan Yui. Mereka nampaknya terkejut dan marah ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak angkat. Mereka berfikir bahwa orang tua angkatku selama ini sudah salah mendidikku. Namun akhirnya, aku menceritakan segalanya dari saat ketika perjuanganku di SAO selama dua tahun sampai akhirnya mereka bias bersatu. Meski mereka kurang setuju, namun akhirnya orang tuanya merestui hubungannya dengan Asuna dan menganggap Yui sebagai cucu mereka. Namun aku meminta kepada orangtuaku agar saudaranya yang lain untuk tidak mengetahui rahasianya.

Namun sayangnya, Asuna dan Yui tidak bisa ikut denganku karena Asuna harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan Yui masih harus tetap menjalani terapinya. Namun ketika waktu luang, aku selalu pergi bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan sebulan sekali aku mengunjungi mereka.

Ahh… Aku ingin menceritakan satu hal yang begitu membehagiakan. Ternyata Yui bukanlah AI ataupun sebuah program, namun ia ternyata putri kandung dari Kayaba Akihiko yaitu Kayaba Yui. Yui juga sama seperti aku, Asuna, Kayaba Akihiko dan SAO survivor lainnya yang tidur selama 2 tahun lebih di dalam Aincrad. Namun, tugas Yui bukanlah sebagai player tetapi pengatur program yang lebih tepatnya untuk mengatur emosi para pemain SAO.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, aku dan Asuna begitu marah pada Kayaba Akihiko yang tega menggunakan anaknya sendiri untuk eksperimen SAO. Namun, aku bersyukur, karena kalau aku tidak bertemu dengan Yui di SAO, mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalnya sampai kapanpun.

Setelah Yui bangun dari tidurnya, Yui akhirnya resmi menjadi anak angkatku dengan Asuna. Selain karena permintaan terakhir dari Kayaba Akihiko yang memintanya untuk menjadi orang tuanya, Yui juga tidak mau didekati orang lain selain dirinya dan Asuna. Akhirnya Perlindungan Anak menyerahkan Yui ke tangan mereka dengan syarat sebelum 18 tahun Kirito dan Asuna masih harus tetap didampingi oleh orang tua mereka dalam menjaga Yui. Dan saat ini Yui masih harus terapi untuk bias menggerakkan badannya pasca tertidur selama dua tahun lebih.

Setelah aku pindah ke rumah orang tua kandungku, ternyata aku baru tahu bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik bernama Komachi. Dia anak yang lucu meski cerewet dan agak menyebalkan, namun aku mencoba mendekatkan diri dengannya.

Sekarang namaku bukanlah Kirigaya Kazuto, melainkan Hikigaya Hachiman. Seorang remaja laki-laki penyendiri dan tidak disukai oleh siapapun karena sikap dan bahasaku yang sompral. Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai nama itu, namun mengingat aku masih diincar oleh salah satu anggota Laughing Coffin apa boleh buat, aku bisa mengganti namaku nanti kalau aku mau dan sepertinya orang tuaku tidak keberatan. Karena aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku akan mencoba memakai nama itu selama aku di SMA dan jika aku tidak nyaman maka aku akan mengganti namanya kembali setelah aku memiliki Hak sendiri untuk mengubah namanya kembali. Lagipula di Jepang umur 18 tahun keatas sudah dianggap dewasa sehingga aku bisa bebas menentukan masa depannya nanti. Selain itu juga aku sengaja menjadi seorang penyendiri dan berkata sompral agar aku bisa menjauhi teman barunya. Selain karena memang teman sekelasnya di SMP maupun SMA kota ini menyebalkan, juga untuk melindungi mereka dari orang yang mengincarku.

Inilah kegiatanku saat ini, ikut kedalam sebuah club yang dimana club tersebut dibuat untuk membantu orang-orang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi karena paksaan dari Hiratsuka sensei yang begitu galak aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Sepertinya aku terlalu keterlaluan dalam membuat alas an agar aku menjadi penyendiri.

"…gaya-kun… "

"Hikki…"

"HIKKI…!"

"AH… Apa? Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, Yuigahama-san." Jawabku sambil mengusap kupingku yang masih berdengung.

Yuigahama mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban dariku.

"Habis Hikki diam terus sejak tadi, saat aku dan Yukinon memanggil kau tidak menjawab? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Hikki?"

Aku hanya mendengus, "Terserah aku kan mau berfikir apa. Lagipula ini bukan urusanmu, Yuigahama-san"

Yuigahama cemberut mendengar jawabanku.

"Sudahlah Yuigahama-san, Paling itu bukanlah hal yang penting, atau mungkin ia sedang mengingat masa lalunya yang menyedihkan sebagai penyendiri lagi. Haahh… Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti membuatku terkejut dengan tingkah lakumu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana hasil perbuatanmu pada saat festival sekolah waktu itu. Kau malah menambah musuh kau tahu?"

"HAH… Masalah apa? Aku merasa tidak memiliki salah apapun, lagipula yang harus disalahkan bukanlah aku tapi keadaan di dunia ini."

Mendengar perdebatan kami, akhirnya Yuigahama memisahkan berusaha melerai kami.

"Ma… ma… Sudahlah Yukinon, lagipula permasalahannya sudah selesai kan, kita lupakan saja masalah yang lalu. Lupakan… lupakan…!"

"Lagipula Yuigahama-san, ada apa tadi kau tadi memanggilku?" Tanyaku pada Yuigahama.

Yuigahama pun mencoba mengingat apa yang ingin dia tanyakan padaku.

"Ahh… hampir saja aku lupa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Hazama sensei?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah mengerjakannya sebelum festival sekolah dimulai. Akan merepotkan kalau aku mengerjakannya ketika aku menjadi panitia festival sekolah. Lagipula Yuigahama-san tugas itu sudah diberikan 2 minggu yang lalu, dan seharusnya sudah dikumpulkan 1 minggu yang lalu, sebelum ada pemilihan Ketua OSIS dan perayaan Natal, tentu saja aku sudah mengerjakannya. Menyebalkan, kalau tidak akan dikumpulkan minggu lalu kenapa tidak dikatakan sebelumnya dasar sensei menyebalkan. Ia sudah benar-benar menghabiskan waktuku."

Yuigahama mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban disertai dengan keluhanku.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu Hikki, justru sangat bagus kan kalau belum dikumpulkan, itu artinya kita masih bisa memperbaiki tugas tersebut."

Aku terbengong mendengar jawaban Yuigahama, apa ia tidak salah dengar. Ia baru saja mendengar Yuigahama mengatakan bahwa 'memperbaiki tugas', sejak kapan Yuigahama peduli dengan tugasnya apakah benar atau salah. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

Yukinoshita pun yang mendengar pernyataan Yuigahama langsung heran. Ia pun langsung bertanya kepada Yuigahama.

"Yuigahamasa-san, apakah kau tidak yakin dengan tugasmu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu memperbaikinya? Bisa kau perlihatkan tugasmu?"

Yuigahama pun langsung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Yukinoshita. Haahh… Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran gadis yang satu ini.

"Ehm… mmm… A… Aku tidak membawa bukunya. Hahahahaha…" Jawab Yuigahama dengan gugup.

"Ya sudah kau ambil dulu saja ke kelas. Pelajaran Hayama sensei siang ini kan? kau masih punya waktu 1 jam 30 menit untuk memperbaiki tugasmu." Jawabku tanpa menolehkan mataku dari buku yang aku baca.

"Benar juga ya… hehehehehe…" Masih dengan jawaban yang guup tanpa berniat mengambil bukunya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san. Kenapa kau tidak segera mengambil bukumu?" Tanya Yukinoshita.

"Ahh… Se…sebenarnya… HUWAAAA…!"

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan ditambah tangisan dadakan dari Yuighama.

"Ehhh… Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanyaku padanya

"Se… hiks… Sebenarnya… hiks… Aku belum mengerjakannya… HUWAAA."

Aku menutup telingaku mendengar tangisan Yuigahama yang semakin menggema di ruangan ini. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia agak setuju bahwa tugas itu terlambat dikumpulkan. Aku dan Yukinoshita hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yuigahama-san, daripada kau menangis lebih baik kau bawa buku tugasmu sekarang sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai." Kata Yukinoshita.

"A… Arigatou… Yukinon."

Yuigahama pun membawa bukunya dan akhirnya ia mengerjakan tugasnya. Kami pun masuk ke mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, aku pun kembali berkumpul di club.

Di club aku melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasa. Membaca buku dan mendengarkan celotehan Yuigahama dengan Yukinoshita. Tak banyak yang dilakukan kecuali ketika ada Client.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

CKLEK

"Ano… Aku dengar Club ini bisa membantuku dalam menyelesaikan masalahku. Apa aku boleh minta tolong."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Aku iseng aja buat fanfic ini… Kalau ada yang mau liat lanjutan dari fanfic ini tolong diriview ya… Ini crossover Oregairu dan SAO. Aku harap kalian suka.**

 **Chaoooo….**


End file.
